


Tell Me Why....?

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dark Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: I won't say anything because it will spoil it, but if you know my writing, you know it will be angst that hurts but still feels so good ;D





	Tell Me Why....?

“Tell me why you did it.”

 

The man on the opposite side of the table sighed and leaned back.

 

“I really don't know, to be honest, it just kinda… happened.”

 

The man asking the questions raised an eyebrow.

 

“It just… happened?” His black eyebrows rose over his wire-rimmed glasses.

 

The brown haired man being asked the questions shrugged.

 

“Kinda, yeah. I didn't plan to, at first-”

 

“At first? But you did plan it later?” The black haired man interrupted, leaning forward, eyes narrowed.

 

The other man looked away, biting his lip.

 

_“Stay with me, stay awake,” Flashes of red teeth, gasping lips, pleading eyes, “You're gonna make it, you.will not. Die.”  A hand reached up, patted his cheek, then fell back down._

 

_And didn't move again._

 

_“Noooo!”_

 

The brunette looked at the man with the glasses, his eyes cold and hard.

 

“I didn't plan it. But I didn't regret it.”

 

The black haired man hummed.

 

“But you do regret it now?”

 

The brown haired man's green eyes were cold, like chips of green ice.

 

“I regret that it wasn't slower.”

 

The black haired man Didn't show any outward reaction, but made a few notes on his clipboard.

 

“Did you use a sniper rifle for a reason?”

 

“It seemed... appropriate.”

 

“How so?”

 

The man just smiled secretly, and winked. The glasses wearing man nodded.

 

“Did you do it in revenge for his death?” The man asked, and the green eyes flashed.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did it help?”

 

“No.”

 

A few more notes.

 

“Did you think you would get away with it, Agent DiNozzo?” The IA agent asked, his eyes emotionless.

 

A laugh.

 

“I’m not Gibbs,” he said simply, the words filled with hidden meaning.

 

The man nodded.

 

“And now you never will be,” he stated, “because you killed Agent Gibbs’ killer, in cold blood.”

 

Tony shrugged, eyes dark and a smile with far too many teeth.

 

“She deserved it,” Tony stated coldly.

 

“I only regret I didn't kill Ziva David slower.”

  
  



End file.
